To Brothers
by SLO1OLC
Summary: when brock and clay find themselves in a sticky situation they rely on their brothers to help them. featuring whump and family bonds. a short one shot about my favourite characters.


**disclaimer, i do not own any of the characters in this story and they are for entertainment purposes only. **

**thank you. **

Clay was walking across the ravine, his Glock in his hand, his rifle slung over his shoulder, scanning the surrounding area for any tangos. The mission was simple, collect the American politician held hostage in a desert compound and return to the helo. But with bravo, obviously nothing ever went according to plan. As Clay turned the corner of the ravine, the rocks jutting out and clouding his vison, he was met with five tango's surrounding a fire, all cheering and laughing. When he turned the corner, they all turned their heads to meet his.

Before they could even grab their guns, Clay had shot two, one in the head and the other in the arm. He then grabbed his knife from his boot and threw it straight at the one in the middle just about to shoot him in the chest. Unfortunately that was all he could do before two tangos launched themselves at him, he narrowly dodged a knife aimed towards his arm, twisted the other guys arm up and dislocated his shoulder then pushed him into the rock which knocked him out, he was just about to turn around when he felt a sharp pain in his head, the other tango had hit him on the head with a rock, clay fell back dazed and landed hard on his arm. He cried out in pain, as his wrist twisted in a strange way. Though his haze of pain and furry vision Clay managed to kick the attacker in the chest and shoot him in the leg twice, he aimed for the artery.

That was only four tango's he had gotten rid of. He looked around and couldn't see anyone or anything, so he tuned into his radio, throughout the fighting he had heard various panicked voices coming through the radio asking for a sitrep. "Bravo 1 this is bravo 6, had a friendly meeting with four tango's, going to need some assistance returning to the helo, busted up my head and ankle". He said coughing from the dust.

"bravo 6 this is bravo 1, sending bravo 5 to you now, stay put, copy" Jason said, his voice held a very relieved tone. At that advice Clay eased himself up against the rock face and massaged his aching wrist, it was swollen and purple, but it didn't seem to hurt at the light touch, which was a good sign. He could feel blood running down his face, and his head throbbed.

"clay, bravo 6 are you there?" Brock said as he rounded the corner to find Clay sitting up against a rock face. Clay nodded and smiled a wonky smile at Brock. Bravo 5 knelt next to Clay and took out a small box which Trent had given him. He took out a gauze pad and some anti-bacterial wipes and cleaned the small cut on Clay's temple and strapped the gauze to it. He then slowly took Clay's wrist and examined it, determining that it wasn't broken, Brock carefully wrapped it up in a support bandage and placed it carefully on Clay's lap.

"You good man?" he asked as he sat down next to Clay.

"I think so, bit sore but I should be good" Clay replied as he went to stand up. Brock helped him up and then hooked his arms through Clay's good arm. As they were making their way down the ravine, a huge explosion sounded, they stumbled, and clay almost fell over, but Brock held him upright.

Brock quickly sounded into his radio, "bravo 1 what the hell was that" he shouted.

"bravo 5 that was the sound of Sonny releasing all his stress, we had to go to plan B, we have the hostage and we were being attacked so we blew them up" Jason replied.

Brock laughed, "good man, we are just making our way down, sitrep ten minutes" brock replied.

Just as they were rounding the second corner, Brock and Clay were met with a huge gap in part of the pathway, it seemed some of the path had collapsed and made a rather big hole in the road. There was a small, thin edge in which they both could cross in single file, but it was right on the edge of the ravine and Brock certainly didn't fancy falling down the side of the ravine today. So, Brock tuned into his radio;

"bravo 1 we have a problem, we are going to need some assistance, preferably a wooden plank and some rope." He said

"bravo 5 this is bravo 2 we are on our way stay put" ray replied.

And true to form five minutes later, Trent, Ray, Sonny and Jason, with the hostage appeared. Sonny was carrying a wooden plank which he expertly lay across the gap, and Ray tossed him two pieces of rope, which Brock tied to Clay and then to himself, Brock then tossed the other ends of both pieces of rope to the others and waited for their signal.

He decided he would go first and lead Clay behind him. Brock stepped onto the plank and edged himself sideways across halfway, then he led Clay on, who was a bit wobbly on his feet but nevertheless made it to him, then Brock kept edging sideways, just as he was about to get to the end he saw Clay wobble and his foot fell off the side, Brock reached forward and grasped Clay's arm but he also lost his balance and as Clay fell backwards off the plank, Brock also fell with him. It all went black when he hit the bottom, just as he hit the bottom, he heard panicked voices and then nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason watched in shock as Clay fell, and then Brock fell with him. "BRAVO 6, BRAVO 5" he yelled, a lump in his throat forming. The others scrambled to the edge of the hole, only to see darkness. Sonny grabbed his torch and shone it into the hole, there at the bottom, which wasn't far about three metres, was Brock, his head was angled and his leg looked broken, Clay wasn't too far away from him, he was face down and his head was bleeding again, his wrist now looked broken too.

Jason, after he had recovered from his shock, he shouted for Trent to get his medical bag and for ray to get two more ropes and start lowering him and Trent down to the guys. As soon as he was attached to the rope and Trent was secured, he started to lower himself down. When he got there, he rushed over to Brock as Trent rushed over to Clay.

As he got a closer look at Brock, he was shocked, his head was bleeding slowly, and he had a few cuts and bruises on his face. There was a cut on his collar bone and most likely broken ribs. But the most pressing thing was his dislocated knee and broken ankle.

"Trent, I need you, NOW" he said urgently. Trent dropped what he was doing and turned to examine Brock. Trent removed the Kevlar vest and undid Brock's shirt; he then rubbed his sternum hard and waited a few agonising seconds and then there was a small groan from Brock.

"ow" Brock groaned, Trent and Jason exchanged a smile and then Jason eased Brock up to a sitting position against his own chest.

"Clay is he okay" Brock croaked, he winced when he jostled his knee as he sat fully up.

"he is fine, just unconscious, has a broken wrist which I have set and wrapped, right now we need to focus on your knee and ankle". Trent said as he inspected the very swollen knee, his headlight illuminating the mottled bruising surrounding the dislocated joint.

"not going to lie man, this is going to seriously hurt" Trent said as he silently signalled to Jason to hold Brock tight. Jason secured his arms around Brock's middle and gave him a folded-up glove to bite down on.

Brock groaned in anticipation for what was about to happen. Trent wrapped his hands around Brock's shin and counted to three, and then pulled the leg completely straight, with that motion the knee popped back into place with a very audible sound, Brock screamed and arched his back, but Jason held firm. Trent phased by his teammate's cries, moved to the ankle, and again manipulated the bones into place, which created more moans and screams from Brock, he then, got a small splint, splinted the ankle and wrapped it with a support bandage, he then tightly secured the knee and shouted for Sonny to get the morphine ready.

By this point, Brock was sweating and moaning in pain, Jason wiped the sweat from his brow with a cloth and then helped Brock up making sure to keep all of Brock's weight off of his bad leg, he then strapped his Injured teammate to him with the rope and lock, and called for them to be pulled up. Trent had done the same with Clay, who had awoken when Brock started screaming.

When they got to the top, Jason told Ray to be careful and help Brock onto the floor against the rock face. Sonny then made his way over to Brock and injected a shot of morphine into his other leg. Clay was awake and was soon placed next to Brock and was again given a shot of morphine by Sonny and then they were both left to rest.

"they won't be able to make it to the helicopter, Clay has a nasty concussion and in about five minutes will start throwing up, he also cant walk in a straight line, it is too hot to carry them both and we don't have enough transportation methods. We going to have to call the helo to us, Brock cannot get up without putting some weight on his leg and I won't allow that." Trent said, as he wiped a hand across his face and clenched his left fist.

"I will radio Eric, Trent you look after the injured, Ray you keep guard that way, and Sonny you keep guard the other way, take the politician with you too." Jason said as he went to tell Blackburn of the situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later the helo came, they were all pulled up by a wire into the helo, where two stretchers awaited their injured teammates and once they were all on, the helo started to make its way to the base hospital.

Brock had been sedated because he was in too much pain, Clay was unconscious but stable and everyone else was shattered.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Brock and Clay were whisked away by nurses and junior doctors and Trent was taken by a nurse to get some fluids as he was dehydrated, and the politician was whisked away by Mandy.

That left Jason, Sonny and Ray waiting in the tiny corridor, sitting on the hardest seats, drinking stone cold, watery coffee. Waiting on any news of their friends. They were all pulled out of their thoughts by Trent wondering through the doorway, an IV pole in his left hand, a cookie in the other, he had wet hair and wore sweatpants and a hoody, he smelt on disinfectant and he looked worn to the bone.

Jason ushered him to a seat and gave him a small squeeze on the shoulder. "any news, on either of them" Trent asked between mouthfuls of his cookie.

"no, nobody has come through" Ray said.

They waited another hour or so until a nice looking nurse came through, holding the door behind her, for Brock who was on crutches, he had an air boot on his ankle and a brace on his knee, he had butterfly stiches on his forehead and wet hair too. Jason got up and guided Brock to a wheelchair, Sonny had received from another nurse at reception.

Brock sat down in the wheelchair and placed his crutches on the floor, he then placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"how is clay?" Jason asked the nurse who was now signing a piece of paper to discharge Brock, she looked up and smiled at him.

"he has a grade two concussion, we are going to keep him overnight for observation, but he should be fine to visit tomorrow, we have him sedated at the moment." She said as she gave the clipboard to the doctor who was now removing all the things from Brock's hands.

"Brock, I think maybe we should get you back to the bravo base and get you settled in bed". Trent said as he had noticed that Brock was falling asleep in the wheelchair.

Jason said he would stay to see if he could visit Clay but told them all to go back to quarters and get some rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six weeks later

Brock limped into the bar where he would be meeting bravo for drinks. The brace on his knee had been removed last week and he had been in physio for about three weeks. His ankle was still healing, and he hoped to have the cast-off next week.

As he limped in, the guys all came over to greet him, he sat down and was handed a beer. Clay was almost back to normal his wrist was still painful, and he occasionally had dizzy spells.

As Brock sat there that night enjoying his evening and company with his brothers, he realises how lucky he was to have his brothers by his side. It was because of them that he was alive today. He proposed a toast, to brothers.

"to brothers" they all replied.

Fin.


End file.
